There are numerous methods and techniques for mixing sludgy and viscous fluids, such as the sewage and organic waste that is present in anaerobic digesters. Common mixing methods utilise high speed propellers, low speed propellers or slow paddles, all of which can be placed either horizontally or vertically within the housing containing the fluid to be mixed.
Another method of mixing, known as pumped jet mixing, involves removing fluid from the container and then passing it through a pump so that it is jetted back into the container, thus causing the fluid therein to be mixed. Although the above methods can be effective at agitating the fluid within a container, such as an anaerobic digester, the energy requirements of such systems can be high. The energy requirements are further increased as the viscosity of the fluid being mixed increases.
In view of the high energy requirements when mixing more viscous fluids, a further method of mixing such fluids is sometimes used. Gas actuated mixing works by bubbling gas into the container holding the viscous fluid, usually at the base of the container. As the columns of gas bubbles rise through the fluid they agitate and mix the contents of the container. An even more efficient form of gas actuated mixing is Sequential Unconfined Gas Mixing (SUGM). This method is discussed in more detail in EP1023244.
In order to ensure that no ‘dead space’ is created within a container using this gas actuated mixing method there must be a suitable number of gas mixing pipes distributed within the container. By sequentially expelling gas bubbles into the container the system ensures an even flow of gas through each pipe in turn, and thus a distributed mixing effect. The pipe distribution is typically in the range of one gas mixing pipe per 5 m2 of base area for low viscosity sludge, and one gas mixing pipe per 2 m2 of base area for more highly viscous sludge. As a result a container with a 300 m2 base plan area could require up to 150 gas mixing pipes. Increasing the number of gas mixing pipes inevitably increases the construction and maintenance costs.
As discussed above, one example of a sludgy and viscous liquid that might be suitably mixed using one of the above-mentioned mixing method is sewage sludge. In addition to the organic matter which makes up a high proportion of sewage, such waste can also comprise non-organic materials like foam, plastic and stones. These materials will either float or sink. Floating layers can be removed from the container easily using a scum trumpet. However, heavy items such as stones, grit and bits of metal will sink and build up on the base of the container. Over time the accumulated matter reduces the container volume.
In the case of anaerobic digesters, grit and deposits build up over time to such a point that the digester needs to be drained down and emptied. This will probably happen when 10 to 20% of the effective digester volume has been lost. In a 1000 m3 digester, this could be 100 m3 of grit, weighing about 200 tonnes. If this build-up occurs over, say, 4 years, it would represent a quantity of 140 kg of grit per day. It can take between 2 and 4 weeks to empty, de-grit, re-fill and re-start a digester. After re-starting the process it can be a further 2 to 4 weeks before stable gas production is achieved.